30 DAYS OF MUSIC (Criminal minds edition)
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: I'm doing this challenge. Each chapter will be a new story inspired by the song for that day.
1. We felt the fall

**This is set in my main AU and way into the future.**

"Emily, stay strong my darling. Please. Wake up." Aaron whispered, holding her hand, hearing the beeps of the life support machine.

She was dying; it was the end of the road and her cancer had become too serious. It had come back. She was terminal. Aaron just wasn't ready to say goodbye – to turn the machine off. But he knew that it was what she would have wanted. She'd told him. Not to leave her there; dead but not quite.

Not to leave her – with no life. He knew that if she didn't wake soon, it would be time for her to go. He had to say goodbye.

He thought back to when Emily was admitted to hospital a few days before, having a seizure. Scared the living daylights out of him. Scared the living daylights out of Harry. He was 17, and was home with Emily that day. The day she had a seizure and never woken up.

Jack was away on a case, he had joined the FBI. Inspired by both Emily and Aaron. He hoped to one day be in the BAU. Flying over as soon as he could he said his goodbye's to Emily, it hurt. She was a mother to him for so long after Hayley's death. He couldn't spend long there it just hurt too much.

But Aaron, he sat there, stayed there with her. Not wanting to leave her, not wanting to let her go. Having to decide. He couldn't lose another wife. The loss of Hayley still hurt to this day. He was too late to save her – he got too involved in his job to save her and there was still a piece of him that felt guilty for that.

He couldn't carry the burden of Emily's death too. Although he could not logically place the blame on himself. He knew he would and it would hurt greatly. But then again he felt bad leaving her on life support. Just for him… just so she was still there…

Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, avoiding all the wires. He had decided it was time, time to let her go.

Phoning Roxanne so she could give one last goodbye before she left he sighed. This was it. The end.

"Bye Mom." She whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can I stay or do you want time alone with her while she goes?" Roxanne asked Aaron.

"Stay." He responded simply.

The life support was turned off. Roxanne held her mother's hand, waiting for her to go. Aaron stroked her face, not holding back the tears. "I'm going to miss you darling." He told her just as she went.


	2. Smoke

**Set season 3/4ish. When JJ would have been pregnant with Henry but instead She would never had met Will and got together with Reid.**

"Oh god Spence is in there!" JJ exclaimed, watching footage of a burning building. "Pen please turn it off! Please!" She begged. She wasn't normally like this but it was her fiancé in there. The father of her baby. She was currently 8 months pregnant with her first child and wouldn't know what she'd do if she had to raise it alone.

"JJ. It'll be ok. He'll be ok." Garcia responded, trying to stay positive for her friend despite uncertainty.

"It's all my fault." She suddenly came out with and started blubbering.

"Jayje, It's not your fault." She responded reassuringly and got her some tissues.

"It is Pen. We had a fight. It's all my fault. I was mad at him."

"Jayje. You can't blame yourself for this. Your hormonal because your pregnant and you can't really justify how that fight with him caused him to go to the mall"

"He always buys me flowers when we fight." JJ sobbed. "It is my fault."

"Hey, Calm down." She responded, placing her arm round her friend shoulder. "The baby will thank you for it and there's no point worrying about Spence until we know what's going on."

"I know. But what if he' not ok? What if he dies?" JJ asked, vocalising the questions surrounding her head.

"He won't die. He can't." Garcia replied, not sure how to answer such questions in a way that would settle JJ at a time like this. "Come on. Hotch said you can take time out because of your pregnancy so how about you watch pretty in pink on my laptop?" She asked, trying to figure a way to make her just slightly happy until they knew exactly what was going on with Reid.

"Alright." JJ agreed despite not really wanting to. She knew it was useless worrying and she couldn't go out into the field at 8 months pregnant. Even if she tried, Hotch would stop it.

"There we go. I'll make you some popcorn." Garcia responded, doing as she had just said just to keep her friend occupied.

A few hours later the movie finished and much to Penelope's surprise JJ had fallen asleep at some point. She knew it was because of the pregnancy, although JJ tried not to show it too much it really had been eating at her energy levels.

They still had no word on Spence and Penelope didn't want to wake JJ until they did. Letting her rest was better than letting her worry.

Just then JJ's phone rang, she recognised by the number that it was the hospital. Deciding to answer it knowing JJ wouldn't mind she sighed. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, this is the hospital. Do you know a Spencer Reid?"

"Yes. Is he alright?" Garcia asked, know was the moment of truth.

"Yes. He will be. He managed to escape from the building pretty much unscaved although he got shot. He's just come out of surgery and all is well."

"Oh good. Good." She replied – a sigh of relief came over her. "Where was he shot?" She asked.

"The arm, so he'll have to be in a sling for a while but he was lucky."

"Thank you, that's great news." She responded before ending the call.

As soon as JJ woke Garcia told her of the good news and they went to the hospital together to see him. "Hey Spence." JJ greeted, sitting by him. "I was worried. Really worried."

"Jayje I was worried too. About you and the baby." He replied weakly, he remembered JJ being very angry that morning and it wasn't at all good for the baby.

"I'm sorry." She responded. Trying to hold back tears and reaching out to stroke his face. "I love you."

"I love you to Jayje."


	3. Summertime Sadness

Emily had only been in London for a week. Yet she already missed everyone so much. It hurt her to leave and she knew she would miss everyone but she didn't realise it would hurt so much. She placed her hand on her pregnant belly. She was sad she couldn't bring up the child with it's father.

It would have been too messy, with Beth now in his life. She couldn't do that. She didn't want to become a burden. She didn't want to tear them apart.

Leaving for London saved all of that. But it hurt. It hurt like hell. She looked at the clock and sighed. It would be 2am in DC. She could hardly phone any of them. She had heard JJ say she could call any time, Hotch too. But again, it was that not wanting to be a burden that put her off.

Feeling her baby kick for the first time she smiled slightly. "Hello darling." She said to her bump. "Mommy loves you." She could tell Hotch he kicked at a more reasonable time. She couldn't risk Beth being there and then waking her. It would tear them apart if she found out about the baby. That the baby was his.

Sighing she tried to forget about it. Forget about everything. That way it would hurt less. Hearing her phone buzz she looked at the caller ID. It was Reid. She smiled slightly and answered it.

"God am I glad you phoned me! What's up?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare." He answered. "I didn't want to wake anyone so I phoned you."

"That's alright Reid. It's nice to hear a familiar voice. I don't really have friends here yet."

"Oh, that must be horrible Emily."

"Yeah, but I'll get friends eventually. I start working next week so hopefully they team will be nice."

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Yeah. Do you want to talk about your nightmare or do you just want to talk about anything?" Emily asked, changing the topic. She suddenly realised Reid hadn't phoned so she could have a moan.

"Just talking is fine Emily. I just want to take my mind off it." He responded. "How's the baby doing?"

"He's doing good. He kicked for the first time today." She explained, sounding slightly happier.

"You told Hotch? He'd want to know…"

"I will when he wakes up. I don't want to be rude, or wake up her."

"Oh, alright. Told anyone other than me?"

"No. But I'll send Pen and Jayje a text once we've finished talking.

"I'll be prepared for a crazy excited Penelope tomorrow then." Reid replied.

"Yes, probably a good idea knowing her." Emily responded, pausing a little. "I really miss her. I miss you all…"

"I know. We all really miss you too." He replied honestly. "You have Pen and Morgan in London for the Olympics. That's not long"

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for reminding me Reid. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. You don't mind if I try to sleep again do you?" He asked.

"No not atall. Night." She wished him. "Try not to have a nightmare."

"Thanks. Morning to you, have a good day. Or atleast try."

"I will. Have a good sleep." She responded before ending the call.

Putting the phone down she figured she might as well get up and try to find things to occupy herself with. Taking her mind off the people she missed.


	4. Mr Rodgers

**This is set around the time of season 8 in my AU world. I Imagine it's March/April.**

Hotch knew something was wrong when he woke up that morning. It was a strange feeling in his stomach. Going in to Jacks room to find he was gone he tried to stay calm. Quickly sending out messages to the team to get to the BAU he also phoned the local police and got a CSI team to see if any insight could be found as to where Jack was. He also phoned Prentiss, his long distance girlfriend and much like a second mother to Jack.

"Hotch What!" Emily exclaimed in shock. "I'm coming right over." She responded, putting the phone down before arranging an Interpol Jet which would get her to Quantico a lot sooner than if she tried to catch the next available flight from Heathrow.

Going into the office he knew he had to stay the leader of the team he was, but it was hard. Meeting Rossi in the elevator he sighed.

"He'll be ok Aaron. We'll find him for you." Rossi tried to reassure.

"I have no doubt that you won't but we all know the odds. It may be too late…" Hotch responded, sometimes working in the FBI sucked, it meant you knew all the facts and statistics for missing children which made situations like the one Hotch was in right now even more unbearable. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I know. He'll be ok."

Briefing the team they all set to walk trying to figure out what may have happened to Jack. When Emily arrived she gave Aaron a big hug. It was getting late now, they didn't know what time he had gone so it could easily be near the 24 hour mark. The chances of him being found alive were very small.

Hotch grew more anxious as time passed, desperate to find his son. For him to be found alive.

Eventually they managed to find a lead. A registered sex offender who was off the map which is what had made him so hard to find on the first check. A while later Jack was brought back home safe. A bit traumatized and shook up but safe.

"Emmy!" He exclaimed, not expecting to see her.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted as they hugged. "How about we watch a movie with you tonight?" She offered, knowing that Jack had likely been through a lot of horrible things and would probably have trouble sleeping for a while and need a lot of care. She was also aware he may want to be left alone so didn't want to press anything if he said no to her offers.

"I don't really feel like a Movie Emmy." He relied, sounding pretty down. "Can you read to me?" He asked. Emily reading to him always helped him sleep when he was missing his mom and maybe it'd help him forget about everything that he had been through over the last 36 hours.

"Sure I can." She responded, giving him a warming smile.

Once Jack had finally gone off to sleep Emily sat down with Hotch on the Sofa and curled herself into him. "He Alright?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he's as alright has he can be." She replied.

"How long are you staying?" He asked her, rubbing her back to help her sleep knowing that she was probably tired and jet lagged.

"I have the week off so 6 more days." She responded, wanting to beable to spend as much time with Hotch and Jack as she could.

"Great! Jack will be very happy about that." He paused. "And so am I."

Emily smiled and nestled herself into Hotch some more to get comfortable. "I'm just happy Jacks safe." She responded sleepily.


	5. Broken Jar

**JJ's sisters suicide note.**

Dear JJ, Mom, Dad,

I love you. I really do. And I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I don't know how to explain it anymore. Make sense of it.

I just know I can't do this anymore. Life. It's too hard now. I feel worthless, like a mistake. This is my goodbye.

Mom, I want you to know this isn't your fault. It's nothing you've done and please don't feel guilty about what has happened. I love you.

Dad, don't you feel guilty either. You have done nothing wrong to make me feel like this but things happen. Please look after mom, tell her you love her and buy her those flowers she likes. It'll help her cope with me being gone.

JJ, my darling little sister. I know you fight and you get in my way but I love you. I really do. I'm sorry for not acting like it, being a rotten older sister to you. You didn't deserve that.

I don't deserve any of you.

I hope you understand that this is the end.

Goodbye,

Love Rosaline.


	6. Long gone day

**Inspired by watch?v=vSbGIs_3tU4**

They were hunting an unsub. One who stalked his victims. Females. College aged. The brutally murdered them. Sexual abuse not found. He was a prolific serial killer. Perfectly meeting the homicidal triad. Obsession with fire setting, bed wetting, cruelty to animals.

The first murder took place to a woman in his block of flats. This one was special and it said a lot about him. The only one he had sexual relations with.

It took a while to figure out who this man was exactly, but once they found him it was even harder to catch him. Many tried and failed attempts and he was still out there.

Eventually another opportunity came, he started losing control. Devolving.

His cooling off period was non-existent, started on a spree. This was the BAU'S chance.

Eventually he was caught, imprisoned. For life. Virginia's most prolific serial killer was finally gone from the streets.


	7. OPIUM

"Spence!" JJ exclaimed, both sounding and looking hurt when she saw the dilaudid fall out of his bag.

"Please, you can't tell anyone." Reid begged. Not sure what to do now a member of the team had found out.

"I have to Spence. You need help." JJ responded; close to tears. She was in love with Reid, knowing that he was hurting himself like this also hurt her.

"JJ please… I'll get help. Just don't tell the others." He responded.

"Ok, but if I find your getting worse I'll have to. I care about you Spence." She admitted.

"I know you do Jayje."

"Good." She replied leaning over to hug him. "I'm always here to talk." She told him gently.


	8. Artificial flavours

"Help me! Help me!" Jack exclaimed after waking up from a terrifying nightmare soon after his abduction.

Emily was not quite asleep so went in to check on him. "Jack?" She asked and sat on his bed next to him.

"I had a nightmare Emmy." He bawled.

"Oh sweetheart." She responded lovingly, pulling him into a tight hug. "It wasn't real. You'll be ok." She reassured.

"It felt real." He responded, crying a lot less now he felt safer.

"I know it did. Nightmares do that." She replied. "How about you sleep in with me and your dad tonight?" She asked, knowing Hotch wouldn't mind Jack sleeping with them if he'd had a nightmare.

"Sure Emmy. Thankyou." He replied, clutching on to her while she picked him up and carried him into Hotch's room.

"You'll be too big to carry soon." Emily told him quietly while placing him down onto the bed. Tucking him in once she had also got into bed.


	9. Shake Me Down

It had been a month after Emily's "death". The whole team was upset; each of them dealing with it in their own way. Despite Hotch knowing the truth, he missed her. He had loved her. They had become really close over recent years and then for her to have to leave. Even if only until they caught Doyle – it still hurt the same.

He sighed, finishing off the work her had to do before heading home to hopefully see Jack before he went to bed. That boy was his everything. He knew the quicker he got the work done the more chance of this so he tried to take his mind off of Emily and focus.

It wasn't happening.

Oh how he wished he could call her. But he couldn't – it may compromise her safety. He couldn't deal with being held responsible for that, especially seeing as it may cause her death.

She had been pregnant. With their baby.

And now that had gone too. There was no way a baby could go through all of that.

She had a stake through her stomach, it was a miracle that Emily was still alive.

He eventually got the work done and headed home. By his clock he should be back for 7:30 – Jacks bed time. It was almost as if he had planned it perfectly. He needed to see Jack, to read to him – to cuddle him until he fell asleep.

He had told the team Emily was dead. But he had told Jack she had just gone away for a while. There was no way he was lying to his son and it's not like Jack could compromise her safety while he was away. He was just glad they hadn't told Jack about the baby.

"I miss Emmy daddy." Jack said tiredly.

"I know I miss her too." He replied – giving him a tight hug.

"When will she be coming back?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know… soon hopefully." Hotch responded as honestly as possible, giving him a kiss on the cheek before wishing him goodnight and lying next to him until he fell asleep around half an hour later.


	10. Paper Tiger

"I guess that's it then." JJ responded dismally. Recently it had seemed like Will hadn't wanted to be in a relationship with her. He hadn't even been helping out much with the care of their two kids. She was angry but she couldn't shout with the kids in so this was all she could say.

"If that's how you want it to be." Will replied. He was pretty sure that JJ was just having an over hormonal moment.

"Will. Of course it's not. I want the kids to have both of us but it's not worth us fighting and causing them more harm. I can't do this anymore." She responded, trying to hold back the tears and as calmly as possible.

"Jayje…" He called as she walked away. "No. I'm going to stay round Emily's tonight. I'll pick the kids up in the morning." She responded as she left the house; avoiding the urge to slam the door behind her.


	11. Mind Mischief

Emily had made JJ a tea ready for when she came round. She knew it had been bad with Will for a while now. She'd clearly had enough. "Aaron, can you go up to our room? So me and Jayje can have girls time." She asked a couple of minutes before JJ was likely to arrive.

"Sure. Is she ok?" He asked - concerned for JJ.

"I'm not sure. She's having marital problems."

"Oh. I know what that's like." He responded before giving Emily a hug. "But don't worry that'll never happen with us." He told her softly before going up to their room.

Emily sat down on the Sofa and sighed when the doorbell rung just as she had sat down. Opening the door it was clear JJ had been crying on her way over. He makeup had run and her face all red and blotchy. After greeting her with a warming hug she got the tissues and the tea before making sure JJ was comfy on the couch and putting on legally blonde, knowing it would help take her mind off the evenings events.

"Em?" JJ asked once the movie was finished, noticing she was half asleep.

"Yes Jayje?" She responded sleepily.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"What? Leaving Will?" She asked, making sure they were on the same topic of conversation.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Jayje. You've done the right thing." It was a simple response but it worked.


	12. Beethoven's Silence

Saying that Emily was scared would be an understatement. Scared was not a word to describe how she had been feeling lately. Doyle out. That was gut wrenching – Paralyzing. She was constantly on Edge and the team had started to notice. Of course they had. They were profilers.

But she couldn't tell them. If she did they could get hurt too. No not could. Would. Doyle would without a doubt target them all if they knew. But she could at least tell Hotch… they were in a relationship. She had to at least vaguely warn him. Ask him a favour if anything did happen to her. Which with Doyle out. It would.

Going up to his office that morning she knocked on the door. He called her to come in so she did and stood opposite his desk. "What can I help you with Prentiss?" He asked.

"I have a daughter. Can you promise to look after her if anything happens to me?"

"Yes…" Hotch responded. Slightly confused as to why this was coming up now.

"Thankyou. I know she's 24 and she's married but just look after her."

"Alright Emily. I will." He agreed.

"Thankyou." She replied, scribbling her daughters details down on a piece of paper for him.

 **The daughter is Roxanne. My OC. just incase you are not too famillier with my fanfictions and things.**


	13. Gloomy Sunday

Emily had been dead for a week. A whole week. And it just hurt more the more time passed. Aaron just wished to have her back. He had spent the best years of his life with her. But the she got sick again. Incurably sick.

It had gone into her brain and when they were told that he knew deep inside that the end was coming. But he had denied it. He couldn't bear to think about it. Her being gone.

It had come too soon. With no time to prepare.

Why did she have to go so soon. They had a good 30 years of marriage. She was 75 when she finally passed away and him a little older. He just wished he had longer.

Or married her earlier… When they first met. That summer at her mothers. When they first fell in love.


	14. Come as you are

It was his Job. His Job put her in danger and tore her apart. He prayed they wouldn't be too late. Hayley was too young to die and Jack didn't deserve to lose his mother, especially not so young. He prayed he'd get there on time, hoped for it. Tried to believe he would.

Chances are he wouldn't. Which is part of why he was so upset driving there. He knew he would be too late. She would be dead before he made it. Before he could stop Foyet.

He was tearing up on the drive there, something he rarely did. But that just showed how much it hurt. How much he felt responsible for the coming death of his ex-wife and the mother of Jack. His 4 year old son.

Although they fought, he still loved her and she still loved him. His job just got in the way. As usual. And however much he thought that one day they would get back together he now knew that would never happen and it hurt. God did it hurt.

She would be gone. He had no hope.

That was confirmed when the gunshot was heard. Hotch broke down even more, tried to get to his old home as soon as possible. He had to catch Foyet and he had to save Jack.

He couldn't live with himself if those two things didn't happen.


	15. Zombie

JJ had known something was up when first looking upon this case. She knew she may just be a bit too close. After her sister. But she had a gut instinct that these weren't suicides. These kids were nothing like her sister had been in her final few months. They were well adjusted, happy social teens.

No drug taking. No being expelled from school. No self-harm.

No other signs of them being suicidal or even depressed.

No suicide notes, gifts or goodbyes to families.

Her sister had given a necklace as a way to say goodbye but there as none of that here and despite knowing it would be hard she had to persuade the team to help out. To believe in her. To find out what was really going on.

Because something was going on.


	16. Dramamine

Things just hadn't felt right. And he knew it. Will had known deep down that he and JJ would end up breaking up if they didn't try to sort it out. He knew she would have had enough eventually.

And she had. She had had enough.

He just didn't realise she was serious. Or that it meant forever.

That is until the divorce papers were handed to him while he was working one day.

He put off thinking about it at the end of his shift. And then went back to a small apartment he had rented out, figuring since JJ had the child she should have the house.

Making himself dinner he looked over the papers. And sighed. At least she was willing for him to have contact with their kids…

That was something.

Getting a pen he signed the papers. He didn't want this to turn into a big argument. He wanted it to be as quick and painless of a divorce as possible. Not that that stopped him from wishing he'd done better.

And it defiantly didn't stop the memories.


	17. Heron Blue

She was the object of his attraction. His sick little fantasy. She had been stalked by him for 5 years before the end came. It was why the BAU was put onto the case. Long-time stalking like that was rare. Especially seeing as she had not only moved home but continents in an attempt to escape him.

It didn't work. Which was abnormal for a stalking case and despite that no one had taken her seriously. That is until it was too late.

Even the police didn't co-operate well with the BAU. Which made their case a lot harder.

Frustratingly harder. They had seen things like this happen before. Police not taking victims seriously because they hadn't been hurt yet, or believed it was just a harmless prank.

It was sad to see. Tragic.

Finally despite difficulties they managed to catch him. Catch him and lock him away.


	18. Bleed the Freak

Why had Hotch chosen to send Emily undercover? Again. Last time he sent her undercover it scared him to death. Sent his heart palpitating and it was happening all over again.

She had gone in to find out about a satanic cult. One who was the main suspect for a series of murders over the last 50 years.

Unfortunately it had not gone as expected. They hurt her, abused her. To make sure she was being honest. And hearing it all - it broke Hotch.

He knew Emily was strong. She had beaten cancer for god's sake and she could look after herself but it still hurt.

And knowing it may take a while for her to be able to get out. What more would happen? What more would she have to do to try and prove her belief?

Would they make her kill someone? The team knew from working the case that they often made knew members kill people. Those who refused got killed themselves.

So…. It was like this could go one of two ways. Emily dying or never being able to forgive herself.

He couldn't sleep for days. Not until Emily had got out of there. He was worried and he had been sleeping in the same bed with her for 10 years now. It was strange her not being there.

And Jack had gone off to college… so it was just him and Harry. He also seemed worried about Emily despite not having been told the true nature of what she was doing.

Fortunately Emily did manage to get herself out pretty much unscaved. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious.

Hotch hugged her with relief, glad for her to be home. Safe in his arms.


	19. The Whipping Post

Seeing JJ with another man hurt will. How had she managed to find someone so quickly? When as of yet he had managed to find no one. She worked longer hours than him, looked after the kids more than he did yet she had managed to meet another special someone and he hadn't.

He was jealous of her, and jealous of him. Jealous of her having him when he was alone.

But then that was all his fault wasn't it. His fault for not trying hard enough with the marriage as JJ would explain it.

His own bloody fault that he was alone. Living in a dusty apartment a few blocks down from the station. Not that he was in his apartment much. He tended to be at work or in the cop bar down the road.

Drinking away his sorrows.

But that loss of pain it was only temporary. It always came back. Sooner or later.


	20. Aerials

It wasn't just Aaron who noticed. It was the whole team. Emily hadn't been the same since re-joining the BAU after her "death." She'd never been one to tell everything that was troubling her but she had also never been so closed off from the rest of the group.

It was clear something was wrong.

Which was expected after everything she had been through. Aaron just wished that she would let him help. Before Doyle they had been so close. Talking to each other about everything. All of their worries and fears.

But then Doyle came along and she just closed off. It hadn't changed since he went and she was able to came back either.

In fact she seemed more closed off than ever.


	21. Norwegian Wood

"Emily, I love you." Aaron whispered while up in her room over their first summer together.

Emily giggled slightly. "I love you too." She responded. She'd never loved someone as much as she loved Aaron. "How about we have another round?" She suggested. Her mom was busy downstairs so it was unlikely that she would hear, or anyone else for that matter seeing as they were on the top floor and the house was well soundproofed.

"What about your mom?" He asked concerned, not only would she freak about Emily having sex but it would also mean that he would lose his job.

"Don't worry about her, she's busy. Lets go again."

"Alright Em." He finally agreed, wanting more sex with her as much as she wanted more sex with him.

Emily smiled cheekily and mounted him; slowly removing his clothing and running her hands down his perfectly shaped body.

The rest was a whirlwind. A passionate one at that. Just as they finished they heard someone coming up the stairs. Aaron shoved his clothes on accidently buttoning his shirt wrong and therefore having to redo it after Emily mentioned it to him. Emily tucked herself up under the covers, figuring her best bet was to pretend she was sick and that he was just keeping an eye on her.

Elizabeth Prentiss knocked on the door a few moments later and Emily told her to come in, making sure she sounded sick. "Emily darling! Are you ok?" She asked.

"No mom. I'm not feeling too good." She responded in that same sick voice she put on to tell her mother to come in.

"Oh darling. I keep telling you not to go overboard with the alcohol." She replied before walking back out.

Emily and Aaron both breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind them.


	22. All apologies

They were going to get married. They were going to raise Harry together.

How did it end up like this?

Her in London. Her running away to London all because of his new girlfriend.

Because she didn't want to cause trouble. It was all her fault she had lost him anyway. If she hadn't closed off after Doyle. She would still have been with Hotch. Still have been in DC – in the BAU. They would have had a future together.

It was probably just hormones. This depression she had found herself in since leaving for London. She just wished it could go away. At least she only had one month of pregnancy left. Then she might start feeling half normal once again.

Not that it would stop her from missing Hotch.

She would never stop missing him.


	23. Rolling Stone

Dave was sitting in the bar that night. Just enjoying the view. And by view what he meant was the entertainment currently going on. Specifically one member of the group of girls singing. She was in the middle. Flowing brown hair – mesmerising green eyes. Her curves all in the right places and the way she moved! David knew he wanted to have sex with that.

He sat there, slowly drinking his Scotch. Drawn in by her. This beauty who he had for some reason never seen before. When she came of stage she walked over to him.

Flirted.

Delighted he flirted back. Bought her a drink. Maybe this would be the start of something new.


	24. Wonderwall

**This is set right after part of the 30 day otp challenge "Doing something together"**

"You really love me?" Aaron asked, still in the car with Emily.

"Of course I do. You've always been there for me. Even when you were with Haley – you've always cared." She responded honestly. "I feel safe with you."

"I feel safe with you too." He agreed. Glad they were getting a real chance to be together. "I never forgot about you Em. I loved Haley – of course I did but you were always my one true love." He explained.

"I never forgot about you either. Since you finished with my mother I haven't managed a successful relationship because I've always been thinking about you." She responded openly.

"I understand Em. Me and Haley have always had problems but since you joined the BAU I just stopped trying so much."

She looked at him for a moment. Suddenly feeling guilty. "You really want a future with me don't you." She stated.

"Of course I do. My only worry is the team and more importantly Strauss."

"Lets kill her." She joked

"Em that will get us into more trouble." He responded, not quite getting that she was joking

"I know… but at least we'll then be able to be together." She replied laughing.


	25. Let it die

"Aaron please wake up. Please!" Emily sobbed, sitting by his bedside in the hospital. "I can't lose you not now." She sobbed some more. They had only been married for 5 months. He couldn't be losing him for good. Not now. She needed more time.

She stayed with him – held his hand. Hoped for the best. Didn't eat and rarely got up to go to the loo. She wanted to stay with him. Be next to him for as long as possible. Just incase he did die. Incase he left her once more.

The doctors gave a mixed prognosis he may wake up or he may not. Only time could tell really.

This worried her so much. It would just be her, Harry and Jack if he died. She wasn't sure she could look after two kids on her own and Jack had already lost his mother. It would be hard on him if he lost his father too. Actually hard is a bit of an understatement.

Emily had lost her father about a month ago and it hurt so much even though she hadn't really spent much time with her father growing up. Since she lived with her mother and her parents got divorced when she was 3.

Jack on the other hand had only had his father since the age of 4. It would tear him to pieces if Aaron died.

It just couldn't happen…

Eventually Aaron woke up. Emily watched the flickering of his eyelids and sighed with relief. He was going to be ok. He would live.


	26. Nothing Else Matters

Emily had known all along. And so did Aaron. Her cancer had come back.

It had come back fierce, it had spread. To her brain – to her lungs.

Emily was weak. She was fragile and she was terminal.

She was never going to get better. The Cancer would kill her. But not only that. It would kill her slowly; painfully. She was likely to become too weak to walk, to do simple things such as showering on her own. How un-dignifying was that! Especially for Emily who absolutely hated the idea of having someone look after her. Hated the idea of becoming a burden.

However much Aaron reassured her that she wouldn't and he would be retiring to look after her she still hated the idea. And the retiring thing made her feel like even more of a burden. They were both getting old and it was about time for him to retire but she still felt bad. So much so that she made Penelope ensure that his retirement did not go through the system. Not until she was dead…

She didn't want this decision to be made just because of her cancer. It had already taken away her job and she didn't want it to take away his.


	27. Smoke and Mirrors

"She didn't make it off the table." That lie – slipped so perfectly through her lips.

What had she become? She hadn't even been away from the BAU for a year but JJ was already comfortable with lying to her family.

She saw the despair on their faces and hated herself for having to tell that lie.

Although – she knew it was for the best. To keep Emily safe. To keep Emily alive.

Not that it made her feel any better about lying to them. Especially after Reid had walked out.

Hurt – Upset. Angry.

If she had told the truth then they would all have been happy. Relived that she was alive.

But instead the her family as distraught and there was nothing she could do about it.


	28. Battle of Evermore

"Morgan watch out!" Prentiss screamed, seeing a long range bullet flying towards him.

Morgan ducked, laid on the floor. An attempt to get away from the bullet. He was not wearing his vest as they had not expected to be in danger.

The bullet ended up hitting a nearby tree. The two of them both sighed with relief however Morgan was cautious about moving in case whoever had shot decided to strike again. In case whomever it was may be specifically after him.

Soon enough they had managed to free the danger zone. They got back into the SUV and drove back to the police station to report findings.

To say what had just happened. It may give clues into the unsub that they were hunting.


	29. Hey You

"Where are we?" Savannah asked, coming round from the drug induced state her and Morgan had been put in so that they could be effectively abducted.

"I'm not sure." Morgan responded. "Seems like some sort of shed." He continued, putting his arm round Savannah and pulling her close into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault." She replied honestly. "It could as easily be someone after me who's trapped us here." She explained.

"I know… I just hope my team finds us… before it's too late." Morgan confided growing worried. He would not usually be like this in such a situation but having Savannah with him stopped him from growing angry.

"They're the best. They'll find us." She reassured. Trying to comfort herself just as much as she was trying to comfort him. They were both so scared, neither one of them actually wanted to admit it. "We'll be ok."

A day or two later the team found them. Who knows exactly? Morgan and Savannah both lost track of time while in the dark shed. Neither knew when night or day was.

They were just glad they had been found and that they were safe. They were too young to die.


	30. Fur Elise

Emily was growing sick of it. Of ballet. That stupid thing her mm forced her to do. And she hated it. The only thing keeping her sane was the blonde across the room from her. Not that anyone knew she was into girls and it was hardly like she ever had a chance with the beautiful blonde across the room from her but it was nice to dream.

Very nice to dream in fact. Well that was until her teacher, who Emily was sure was sent from the devil, shouted at her for not concentrating. For not executing the moves perfectly. Devil woman sure had a thing about Emily. Probably because of Emily's lack of passion for ballet. She couldn't care less about being graceful and creating perfect lines. Actually it bored the hell out of her.

Having to stop watching JJ and actually do as she was being told made classes all the less bearable. Although she still snuck a look when she could. And wished that JJ would have the same feelings as she did.

Realistically that day would not be coming soon. She had a boyfriend. A perfect one at that.


End file.
